


Sakyo stories.

by Lunaris



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, sleep comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris/pseuds/Lunaris
Summary: I like writing and while I love writing for other people my friends also tell me to write for myself so here is some stuff I wrote for myself I guess. Luna is me idk kinda also an Oc I have at the same time. Anyway hope you like these.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my main idea : I forgot what it was like to be afraid to lose someone 
> 
> Was thinking to write a poem but then I wrote this in place.

Sakyo had spent his life hiding his feelings, he wasn’t one used to having people get close to him, in fact, he didn’t let people get close to him. After all his job itself was dangerous but now, he couldn’t help but want to get close to Luna. Sakyo had told himself to not fall in love over and over again but there was just something about Luna, the way she was always there for him. Normally it was his job to remind others to not overwork themselves but she did it for him.   
Every day just seeing her smile was enough to brighten his day. Oh, and it scared him, these feelings he began to feel and how each time he saw her they got stronger. What scared him most was the fact he could lose her. Not only just because of his job but because he didn’t know how to act. Flowers or chocolate to confess, he had no idea. Gosh, this woman was making him a mess. He couldn’t remember the last time he was afraid to lose someone. He knew he couldn’t let her go like he first let his dream go.


	2. A Sleepless Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t sleep so in place I wrote this. Like one does.

Luna kept moving in the bed and not in the way of having a dream but just being restless. Sakyo normally would have been asleep but it was difficult when he knew Luna was awake. He inwardly sighed he had a feeling he knew what this was about but he couldn’t be sure. 

”If you don’t stop moving I will tie up”

“If you do maybe then I don’t have to get up tomorrow” 

“Be honest, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong, what do you mean?”

“You are a child in an adult's body. You normally respond with something else in response to what I said.”

“Oh...yeah”

“So talk to me, you know you can”

“I know it’s just I hate to be a burden”

“How many times do I need to knock it into you, you will never be a burden. I would  
Like to believe you’re smarter than that” 

“Here,” Sakyo said as he sat up and gently pulled Luna into him so that he could hold her. He began to rub circles on her back to soothe her. “Talk to me, I’m here for you”

“Alright, it’s just I’m scared to sleep because as soon as I fall asleep it’s tomorrow and tomorrow has so many things I’m scared of. And I know it’s part of life to have to do stuff we’re scared of but it’s sometimes too much. I guess in some dumb way I’m hoping if I just never sleep maybe then tomorrow won’t happen and I could just stay here” 

“You know you can’t stop time from happening and I know you know that all this is going to bring you is headaches and being even more tired” 

“I know but maybe?”  
Luna sighed and grabbed onto Sakyo’s shirt almost in a way, reassuring herself that he was really there and not just someone she imagined. 

Sakyo felt the tug in his shirt and knew she was close to crying so he began to run his hand through her hair. 

“I can’t fix what is set in store for tomorrow but I will be there right next to you but for now you need sleep”

“If you want I can sing you a lullaby”

“You would do that for me” 

“I would do anything for you but don’t you dare tell anyone especially anyone in autumn troupe”

“I won’t” 

Sakyo reached over to grab a blanket to go over the both of them and then he began to sing. He wouldn’t say his voice would win any competitions but Luna seemed to love it when he sang. 

“Rest now in the shade of the old oak tree,  
lay down your head and begin to dream.  
Let the world go by, let the sky change,   
the sunset, and the moonrise   
all while you sleep in the shade of the old oak tree….”

He soon finished the song and looking down he saw Luna asleep after being up for so long. She held onto him still to reassure herself he wouldn’t leave. He could feel a warmth in his heart as he looked at Luna. He loved her so much and would sing her to sleep every night if asked. He gently kissed her forehead. 

“Good night, dear”


	3. Strangers Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you explain that feeling when someone you were so close to is now just a stranger?

Luna checked Izumi’s text again. Somehow Izumi had found out that Luna was back in town and had invited her over for dinner. Luna didn’t know what to make of the invitation but for some reason, she found herself on Veludo Way walk to where the dorms and theater were located. Luna didn’t know how long it had been since she left, no one else knew the real reason. The breakup between her and Sakyo left its mark and Luna knew that staying wasn’t an option so she ran away. Taking job after job each one farther away from Mankai until now she was back.   
After a good amount of walking, she caught sight of a crowd surrounding a bunch of people. Must be a street act Luna thought. Despite the voice in her head saying to not go watch she did.   
As she got closer she heard him. Sakyo. All those emotions that she had felt when she left came bubbling to the surface. She felt broken and alone.   
Trying to distract her self she looked around and saw everyone else in Autumn, Banri, Juza, Omi, Taichi, and Azami, they all looked a bit older. Had it been that long. Even though Luna wanted to run as far away as she could she stayed watching the rest of the scene.   
Soon the scene ended and the crowd started dispersing. Luna wanting to leave before she was seen started to turn and began walking the way she came. 

“Luna?” Omi said being the first one to see her. 

With her name being said everyone else turned to look.

“Oh...hey,” Luna said turning around giving an awkward wave. 

Everyone else gave their greetings asking where she had been and she told them of her recent gigs, well everyone but Sakyo who was mostly quiet. 

“Luna, why are you here?” Sakyo said finally speaking up after being quiet for so long.

“Well somehow Izumi found out I was back and invited me to dinner so I guess that’s why I’m here”

“Oh cool, we’re heading back to the dorms now we can walk together,” Taichi said as he dragged Luna with them. 

Never was there another time Luna wanted to hide, they were all friendly to her, well all but Sakyo but it was like they were all strangers. They each had continued their lives and here she was trying to come back but everything had changed and even more so had Sakyo. Out of all of them, he felt so different. During the one moment where they caught each other’s eyes, she felt as if she felt so isolated. Were they the stranger or was she. 

After getting to the dorm everyone welcomed her back. Though she didn’t feel like she was back anywhere it all felt strange like she was stepping into a new place, everyone was new again. How did she talk to everyone again?   
The night went on the feeling growing in Luna until it was time for her to head home. Where ever home was now, Mankai used to be home but now it wasn’t. Thanking everyone and giving best wishes she walked out the door. 

“Luna?” Izumi said as she stood in the doorway

“Yeah”

“Where are you going to go now”

“Home I guess”  
“You can always stay here if you want, be the assistant director again”

“I know, but I gotta continue my dream”

“Well we are always family”

“Yeah family, Thanks, Izumi. For everything” with a last wave of goodbye Luna turned and began walking away. 

Each step that took her father away from the dorms both hurt and gave a sense of relief. That feeling of being a stranger lessened but the loneliness grew. It all felt like one of those otome games. That pain when you reset for a new route but it was too painful to redo anyone’s route better left leaving again. As Luna kept walking she felt tears run down her cheek. Family…., they were all family but she wasn’t apart of that family. Family shouldn’t feel like strangers. Luna pulled out her phone and searched for flights out of Japan.   
Anywhere else but here, just anywhere. She knew running away was not the answer but maybe if she got far away she could forget everyone, she could forget the love they had for her and the love she had for them. Maybe even with luck forget the first person she gave her heart to.


End file.
